


Days at the Bakery

by BritishGay



Category: Gay - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: #Smut, #Tomlinson, M/M, Styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGay/pseuds/BritishGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a 16 year old boy who lives in London, he works at a bakery to help his mother pay the bills. Louis Tomlinson is a 19 year old man, who recently left his mothers house to go to London to follow his dreams of becoming an aspiring artist. What happens when these to cross paths? Is it love at first sight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days at the Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> So im starting this story.
> 
> It is just Larry, in this story they are not even in the band so...
> 
> Yah.
> 
> Enjoy!

I breathed warm air onto the taxi drivers window, watching as the fog disappeared, seeing the white crystals fall just outside of my reach. I smiled, seeing all the small children in there winter coats, hopping into the piles among piles of white that have collected into the gutters. Seeing the parents chatting among themselves, faces lighting up when hearing new news about whether the other parents children got an A, or won there Football (Soccer) game. I sighed, "Finally, I'm here."

"HARRAY!" I heard someone yell from the back. Uh-oh I thought, I sighed "Yes?" Then she came marching from the back, The owner of the Bakery, Maria. "YOU ARE NOT SELLING ENOUGH BREAD! ITS PILING UP BACK HERE, GET TO WORK!" I sighed and looked up to meet her fire ridden gazed. "Yes Ma'm." I sat and watched the door, nobody came in. Looks like I'll get hit again by Maria, no big deal. I watched the snowfall outside and remembered back to the days where I frolicked there, I didn't have to worry about keeping a stupid job where my manager hates me anyhow. Memories, Sweet, Sweet memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know this wasn't very long but just getting the prologue out :)

(K And im new on here so if you know what a collection is tell me so im adding it to a random one i think for the time idk if the world will come down though.)


End file.
